


Date Night

by Soyna



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Embedded Images, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud goes on a date with Vincent at the Golden Saucer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xthehatchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xthehatchick/gifts).



* * *

Cloud wanted to go to sleep but his head hurt, his body ached, his thoughts were racing around in circles and he couldn’t calm down. He wanted to get Sephiroth and staying at this strange spooky inn at the Golden Saucer was not helping him get to his nemesis. He knew that he should rest, ignore the strange surroundings of his room and rest but staying still was not something that he was good at.

There was a knock at the door. He grunted and turned around. “Who is it?” He hoped it wasn’t anyone wanting to talk more. 

He couldn’t take any more talking.

He wanted some action.

The door opened and Vincent stood there hiding his face in the cowl of his cloak. Cloud crossed his arms and tilted his head waiting for him to talk. When it was clear that Vincent was having a hard time finding his words he spoke up instead. “What?”

“I heard that all the attractions are free tonight, and since I cannot sleep, I hoped like minds would join me,” Vincent spoke. The gunman lifted his chin slightly so more of his face was exposed; he looked unsure. “I haven’t seen a play in a long time.”

“I thought you already went to bed.”

“I haven’t slept since I let my coffin and even if I could, Cid snores very much like a chainsaw,” Vincent said and noticeably relaxed. “I would rather not walk out alone. I do not be recruited to work here.”

Cloud snorted a laugh and walked towards the gunman. “You’re dressed rather ghoulishly. Maybe you should remove the cloak?” He tugged on his cape gently as they headed to the creaky stairs.

“I don’t have anything else to change into that tolerate battles,” Vincent explained as they walked passed the hanging man that waved at them and wished them a goodnight.

Cloud nodded and understood. Vincent changing into the giant purple dog-like demon had startled everyone. Aerith complained and had commented on the fact that Vincent was fully clothed when he turned back. She had even tugged at his cloak a few times as if she was trying to figure out how the transformation worked, or how he remained dressed.

Aerith concerned him sometimes.

“Where is this play?” Cloud asked as he adjusted his belt as they arrived at the travel tubes.

“Event Square,” Vincent said as he led the way and leaped into the appropriate tube first. His whole cape flared dramatically drawing some looks from the nearby ghouls working in the hotel.

Cloud followed and landed beside Vincent at the entrance to the Event Square

Both of them jumped as a booming voice greeted them and stopped them in their tracks.

“CONGRATULATIONS! YOU ARE OUR 100th COUPLE … oh… er ....” 

The greeters face turned bright red and he gave them a cheesy grin. “Sorry … er … yeah. So, enjoy the show!”

Cloud shook his head at the greeter and kept on walking beside Vincent into the Square. The few people that were in the audience stared at them but it was short lived. A couple entered the Square and the greeter picked up his speech again. Cloud was amused at how embarrassed the couple became as as they were dragged on stage and forced to play a role in the play that was being put on.

Cloud was thrilled that he was not dragged onto the stage. He didn’t like being the center of attention and being part of a bad production was the last place he wanted to be.

He followed Vincent as he dramatically swept his cape around himself and sat himself on a rather pathetic wooden bench. Cloud was hoping for comfortable chairs. He sat down beside him and examined the horrible cardboard cut-out type background that was being used for the play.

Dio needed to start spending money on other areas of the Golden Saucer than the battle arena.

“I was hoping this was a more professional production,” Vincent stated but didn’t take his eye off the stage.

“Do you want to stay for this?” Cloud inquired

“I’m … curious,” Vincent said as he turned his towards him. “I haven’t been to a play in a very long time.”

Focusing on the starting production, a man in a stereotypical knight outfit literally twirled onto the stage. The man that thought he was taking his date for a fun night out, fumbled onto the staged in a thrown together outfit that Cloud assumed was a hero outfit. The impromptu actor looked confused and stammered over with his lines as he looked nervously at the audience.

Cloud was able to keep down his amusement until the wizard started to spout off that the weakness of the Evil Dragon King (EDK) was true love. He had to put a hand over his mouth to suppress a giggle. He started to laugh harder when the woman was carried on stage by the EDK looking rather pissed at the whole situation.

When the man went to save the princess with the weapon of ‘true love’, the impromptu actor grabbed the ‘princess’, and gave her a very deep and long kiss that calmed down the woman easily. Cloud rolled his eyes at how corny the play was.

“True love is a weak weapon,” Vincent muttered as his red eyes flickered down to his brass hand for a moment.

The King on the stage raised his hands and his voice boomed in a royal manner, “OH … look. Love … has triumphed.”

Vincent sneered, stood up and stormed towards the exit. Cloud followed and caught up to him at the Information Center. He grabbed his arm to stop him from stalking further away. “What was that about?”

“True love,” Vincent snorted, “Is not a weapon.”

“It was a lame play anyway,” Cloud responded. “Everyone wants to think that love will cure everything.”

“Do you believe that?” Vincent asked and stared down at him. Cloud stared back at him and wished for a moment that the gunman was not so tall and resisted the urge to stand on his toes. 

“Believe what?” 

“True love conquers all.” Vincent crossed his arms and half his face was hidden in the cowl of his cloak again. That damn cloak was getting annoying.

Cloud scowled, “Life isn’t that simple but everyone hopes that it will be.” Vincent continued to intensely stare at him. “If it were that simple, things wouldn’t be all messed up.” 

Vincent gave a little sound and tilted his head to one of the other tubes. “Yes, things would be different, wouldn’t they.” Vincent looked distant for a moment before his eyes focused on another travel tube. “Since we don’t have to spend any GP, we should try out the Speed Square.”

He was glad that Vincent wasn’t going to start spouting off about sin and was still up to activities. “You want to show of your shooting skills?” Cloud joked as he walked towards the travel tube.

“I have only a few things that I’m good at,” Vincent said and jumped in the tube ahead of Cloud.

* * *

Cloud held the prizes that Vincent had won from the rollercoaster shooting ride. A parasol that he insisted that he was going to give to Aerith, a few toy SOLDIERs that he already earmarked for Marlene even though he had only heard about her and two badly made replica’s of what could be Sephiroth’s sword.

“Are you done?” Cloud said as he examine the parasol. He wasn’t sure that Aerith would like it. It wouldn’t go with her pink outfit but she did cause it to rain a lot so hopefully it would keep the rain out of her hair.

VIncent nodded with a smirk. The ride operator seemed to be pleased as well as he didn’t have many prizes hanging on the wall behind him anymore. Vincent had even given some of the little robots he had won to women that had taken to watching him, stating that they would protect them. They thought it was charming. Cloud eyes rolled at how much of a sucker Vincent was around pretty women.

“For someone that does not want anything to do with love, you’re a terrible flirt,” Cloud said as they put the remaining SOLDIER figures into a bag.

Vincent hummed. “I’ve never had my flirting referred to as terrible. Most people find my flirting charming.”

“Did get any room keys?” Cloud asked.

Vincent brow furrowed, “No.”

“Then you're flirting was terrible,” Cloud said and smirked at the gunman.

Vincent snorted. “Maybe they thought I was already on a date. After all, you were holding all the prizes.” Vincent leaned in close and Cloud was certain that Vincent was joking with him. The old man did have a sense of humour after all.

“It takes more to impress me than a few prizes,” Cloud teased back.

“Do I need to buy you dinner? I already took you to a show,” Vincent said as he adjusted his cape and Cloud noticed just how skinny Vincent was.

“I should buy you dinner. I don’t think I have seen you eat much.” Cloud said as they walked to the exit with their armful of prizes.

Vincent shrugged. “I don’t have much of an appetite.”

“If you keep letting Yuffie eat your food, you’re going to look like a walking skeleton.” Cloud said as they faced one another.

“You do see how small she is? The girl needs to put on weight more than I,” Vincent stated as he looked down at him again. Cloud resisted the urge to stand on his toes so that he wouldn’t feel so short. “I will not object to a drink though.”

Cloud nodded. “I could use a few too.”

As they turned to the travel shoots, the large fake chocobo bounded through, warking horribly as it landed near them. “Race on, Race on! Chocobo races, race on!” It ran around them in circles and Cloud found himself backing into Vincent. Vincent hadn’t moved at all. “Chocobo drinks half off and race on, race on!” It yelled and warked before bounding off into the tube again.

“Well,” Vincent said and put a hand on his shoulder.”I think we have our next location.”

Cloud agreed, “And we can get a burger or something,” he quickly added.

* * *

Cloud and Vincent sat on the same side of the booth so that they could see the screen together. Cloud ordered a plate of appetizers that consisted of wings, fries, onion rings, and dry ribs. He was hungrier than he thought and was glad to see that Vincent was eating the food as well. They bet on the races and won a few potions, softs, and eyedrops, but the majority of their winnings were tissues. 

Cloud ordered a few drinks as well and he was feeling slightly buzzed and relaxed.

“Comfortable?”

“Hmm?” Cloud responded and looked over to Vincent. “As a matter of fact, I was.”

Vincent chuckled. His voice was so deep that Cloud could feel him vibrating against his arm. That was when he realized how close he was sitting to Vincent. The gunman didn’t seem to be bothered and he did have a very good view of the racing screens and beating ranks.

Vincent smirked at him and picked up a fry with his gauntleted hand. “What are you going to bet on next?”

“Beets Greens and Lorna Beak look like a good choice,” Cloud said as he started to fill out the sheet as he pulled out some gil. “We don’t need any more tissues so they better be winners.”

“How many do we have?” Vincent reached over to a small pile of surprisingly high quality tissues.

“About thirty, I think,” Cloud said as he passed the ticked off form to the punter going around.

“Thirty-seven,” Vincent corrected. 

“I’m bad at this betting thing,” Cloud realized. “We are not making any GP back in items.” He finished off his beer with two large swallows. “We should quit before we lose anymore of our money or we drink to much more.”

Vincent nodded. “After this race. Lets see if you have had any luck.” He pointed at the screen that flashed that the bets were now closed and the race was going to start. Cloud stared at the screen and focused on the two birds that he bet on. 

“If they win first, we’ll get a Counter-Attack Materia. That would come in handy.” Cloud sat up straighter and leaned forward. He then became hyper aware that Vincent placed his hand on his back as he settled back in the seat.

He glanced over to Vincent as he felt his fingers ghost over his back muscles and stop. Vincent tried to pull his hand back. Cloud shook his head and leaned against his hand. He really didn’t mind the closeness and moved a little closer. Vincent hid his face a little but Cloud was sure that he saw his white cheeks turn pink a little.

An announcement of the race start distracted him again. He looked to the screen and saw that Beets Greens was taking an early lead. “Ah, man. Beets going to use all the stamina out of the gate!” He complained. 

“Lorna Beak is right behind her.”

Cloud slumped. “I really picked the wrong chocobo’s. Let’s get out of here. We should sleep anyway.”

“I told you, I haven’t slept since I left my coffin.” Vincent said but started to move out of the seat, dragging his hand along his back.

Cloud grabbed one of the bags of prizes that they had filled from both the chocobo races and the Speed Square. Vincent grabbed the other bag in his gauntleted hand. They had gotten quite a haul.

Cloud noticed as they walked out to the entrance and spotted the gondola go over top of them. He had noticed it a few times at the Speed Square as well always full of people laughing, smiling or kissing. 

“Wanna go on that?” Cloud said as he stopped abruptly. Vincent ran into the back of him. Cloud leaned his head back to look up. Vincent was looking down at him with an amused look.

“Sure.”

* * *

Cloud staggered towards the ticket booth. The beers were hitting him pretty hard and he was more relaxed than he had felt in ages. “Two,” he said simply and the lady behind the desk waved him and Vincent forward.

They sat opposite from each other in the gondola each of them leaning back and stretching their legs so that their boots were touching.

“You never talk much about yourself,” Cloud stated as he bumped his boot. “You’re like a shadow.”

“I have my thoughts to keep me company,” Vincent stated as he tapped his gauntleted hand on the window sill and looked out on the Golden Saucer scenery.

“Talking to that dog-demon inside of you must be boring,” Cloud snickered and tapped his foot again.

Vincent snorted and smirked. It was the most Cloud has seen his face outside of his collar the whole time that they traveled together. “I have a few others that … talk.”

“Oh?”

“It’s complicated.”

“You’re a very complicated individual,” Cloud said. “Ex-Turk, slept in a coffin, mutters about sin, knows about Sephiroth and wants revenge on Hojo. That is all I think I know about you other than you like shooting games and are a terrible flirt.”

“I think I flirt well. We already had this discussion,” Vincent said, returning the tap.

“Yes and I told you, you sucked because you didn’t get one key card.” Cloud looked out the window as they started to pass underneath the Speed Square and seeing kids on the rollercoaster trying to shoot at the ghosts.

Vincent leaned forward, the smile on his face grew. “I didn’t need another key card when you already have one.”

Cloud blushed furiously and didn’t know what to say as he stared at Vincent.

“I think I just proved how well I flirt. You’re as read as my cape.”

He was glad to see that Vincent was indeed blushing in return. His gaze was stern and fixed on him as if he were asking a question. Cloud could see that he wasn’t going to ask it, so he did. “You want to go back to the room then?”

“If you are interested in a further distraction.”

Cloud stared at gunman for a few moments. He was an stereotypical attractive man. Tall, dark and handsome with a whole bunch of mysterious thrown in. 

Vincent continued to talk and his cheeks grew pinker. “It has been a long time since I have shared a bed and I will understand if you would rather have one of the ladies of our party.” Vincent looked away and frowned. He looked guilty that he was saying it.

Cloud kicked his boot gently again and was pretty sure that the beer was one of the reasons that he made this decision. “Is that one of the things that you are good at?”

“We can find out if I still am,” Vincent purred in response. Cloud raised his eyebrows and was tempted to say something but the fireworks interrupted anything that he could have said. Cloud felt his face burning and other parts rising to attention.

Once the fireworks stopped, he kicked the boot of Vincent and had the gunman gave him a curious look. “Lets find out.” Cloud simply stated and was greeted by a wink.

* * *

* * *

The hanging man greeted them with a sleepy wave as they returned to the Haunted Inn. They ignored the greeter and charged the room. Cloud pulled out his key card and hesitated briefly at the door. Vincent was right behind him, reaching forward and touching his hand that held the card. The gunman leaned leaned close and whispered into his ear, “Are you sure?”

“I’m never sure,” Cloud responded as his heart started to race as Vincent’s breath tickled his ear, “But it hasn’t stopped me before.”

Vincent removed his hand from his and Cloud opened the door. Vincent followed closely behind him. There were three single beds in the room and he started at them for a moment before he saw Vincent was already acting. He stood beside the bed that was closed to the door and began to push. It easily slid next the one in the middle of the room. 

Then they stared at each other. Cloud felt like he was being thoroughly examined. He did not mind but he wanted to see more of Vincent but his damn cape was in his way. He started to take off his belt and shoulder pauldron and nodded to Vincent. “Are you going to get out of that cape so I can see you?”

Vincent nodded and started to undo the clasps and let the red fabric fall to the floor. It landed with a heavy thump and left Vincent wearing a tight black leather with lots of buckles. He was skinny but there was no doubt that there was power in those limbs. The red scarf that was normally wrapped around his forehead dropped into a pile with the cape.

Cloud pulled the shirt over his head and threw it to the side. He rolled his shoulders and then sat on the edge of the newly made double bed. He smirked up at Vincent. “Need some help with those buckles.”

“I can manage,” Vincent said as he loosened a few and walked forward. He stood in front of Cloud and smiled down at him. Cloud returned the smile. “But I won’t refuse help.”

“Smart ass,” Cloud muttered as he reached for the buckles on Vincent’s pants and held up his guns. The gunman was absently working at his shirt buckles. 

“My ass is usually praised but not usually considered smart,” Vincent said as his shirt opened. He pulled it out of his pants and let it roll of his shoulders. 

“Always a first time,” Cloud murmured as he looked at Vincent’s torso. His skin was pale and his lean figure was lined with many scars. The anger the gunman had for Hojo and Shin-Ra became clear in his mind. He kept his hands hooked in his jeans and tugged slightly. “You haven’t made it through life with Shin-Ra without a few marks.”

“Same as you,” Vincent commented as he ran a fingers over a small scar that was over his breast bone.

Cloud swallowed and didn’t want the conversation go this way right now. He didn’t want to talk about Shin-Ra, he wanted to fuck. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Vincent grinned and leaned down to attack his lips. It wasn’t gentle or sweet; it was a brutal attack. The pressure of the kiss caused Cloud lean back onto the bed until Vincent had him laying down trapped between his arms. Cloud let Vincent lead with his lips and tongue and when he finally pulled out of the kiss, the swordsman found himself breathless.

“That’s better,” Cloud responded as he looked into his red eyes.

“Get your pants off,” Vincent demanded. His voice was a little gruffer than before and Cloud like the sound of it. 

“Get off me, so I can.” Cloud pushed him slightly and Vincent effortlessly rolled to the side. The gunman was already pushing down his already undone pants. Cloud followed his example and started to undo his boots as quickly as he could. He saw that Vincent had already taken off his large bronze boots and his feet were bare. 

Cloud noted that even his feet had scars.

This was not the time to talk about scars. They could do it later. Cloud threw his boots across the room and let his pants fall to his feet so he could kick them to join the rest of his discarded clothing. Vincent was already naked and the only thing that remained was his bronze gauntlet. The gunman was already half hard and it was already at an impressive length. 

“You’re a little slow at undressing,” Vincent teased and reached over and snapped the elastic of his boxers.

“Shut up,” Cloud grumbled and pushed his hand away before removing his boxers. He was more excited than Vincent was and his cock was already fully erect and eager for more than just a kiss.

The gunman moved quickly once Cloud was naked. The swordsman felt himself pinned under the taller man. Vincent’s knees were on either side of his hips and leaned down to capture his lips again in that hungry kiss. Cloud reached up and put one hand in his surprisingly soft dark hair and the other gripping his thin shoulder as Vincent trapped him with the kiss.

When his lips were finally released Cloud gasped and had to take a couple of breaths to gain back his control. Vincent didn’t stop; his lips trailed to his ear and licked and nibbled there for a moment dragging out a groan that he couldn’t hold back. Cloud pulled on his shoulder to get him to lower himself down on him but Vincent remained hovering over him.

“Vincent,” he gasped as the gunman’s teeth nibbled at his shoulder. Tugging at his dark hair he forced Vincent to lift his head; his red eyes were bright and amused. Cloud swallowed and pulled more playfully at his hair. 

“My bag,” he whispered, “has some lube.” Cloud felt his cheeks flush at saying it. He had bought some supplies to relieve some stress and had hardly used it.

The gunman nodded and looked towards the travel bag. His gauntleted hand raked against his ribs. The blond twitched away from the cold sharp touch. “Careful with those,” Cloud protested.

Vincent looked up at him through his thick bangs and tilted his head. “Don’t worry.” He dipped down for a quick kiss before speaking again. “Move to the head of the bed and spread those legs.”

Vincent lifted himself up so that Cloud could obey. Cloud expertly crawled backwards on the bed, spread his legs and waited for Vincent to return.

Vincent got off the bed and sensually walked over to his backpack and found the items with a little searching. Cloud was glad to see that he was a lot more excited than before and his dick was fully erect now and a lot more enticing. The blond haired man licked his lips at the sight of Vincent walking back to the bed and his eyes seemed to devour him … until his sight fell to his feet. His sensual look changed to one of amusement.

“Socks?”

Cloud wrinkled his nose and looked down at his feet. He still had his socks on. He had not even considered them. “Shut up,” he mumbled and quickly reach down to pull them off.

“It’s cute,” Vincent said as he put the bottle near Cloud’s hip.

“I’m not cute!” Cloud protested as Vincent knelt between his legs and looked like he was contemplating his next move for a couple moments to long. “Are you going to stare or do something?” Cloud demanded.

The gunman then acted. His metal hand reached for his leg and put his arm under his thigh. Lowering himself down to the bed and pushing his other leg to the side so Vincent fit more comfortably. 

“Whatever you say, Cloud,” Vincent purred as he started to kiss his thigh and run the cold metallic fingers over his hip. The contrast of the cold metal and the warm lips was startling arousing. He bucked his hips but was held down firmly by Vincent’s grip.

Cloud couldn’t help but stare as Vincent approached his cock. Licking and kissing around it and stroking his stomach but not touching his dick or balls. Cloud could only whine as he tried to move so that Vincent would pay attention to it.

The teasing was painful. He wanted those lips on his cock. He glared and gave out a frustrated incoherent cry when Vincent squeezed his balls and pausing over his cock with pursed lips. Cloud thought he was finally going to feel what that mouth felt like and breathed heavily as he watched only to be disappointed.

Vincent slowly blew on the tip of his sensitive dick.

“By the balls of Titian,” Cloud cursed as he couldn’t move. He was effectively pinned and unable to get Vincent to do what he wanted.

“Your balls aren’t nearly as grand as Titian's,” Vincent whispered and his breath ghosted down the side of his dick. 

Cloud wanted to tell him to shut up again but his tongue licked the side of his cock and he nearly lost his ability to breathe. It had been a long time since he had felt anything this delightful … he had a hard time even remembering any of his past partners with all that happened.

The cap of his cock soon disappeared inside of Vincent’s delicious mouth and his thoughts of his past left him. Vincent had him locked in position. Cloud reached down and put his hand in Vincent’s hair and encouraged him to take him in further.

And when he did, he threw his head back and let out a sigh of contentment. Vincent slowly working his cock with his mouth, held him down with his claw and squeezed his balls with his hand. 

“Fuck,” he gasped as he tried to buck into his mouth. 

It had been much too long since he had any form of sex and he tried to take calming breath to make sure that he didn’t disappoint his current partner. Just as quick as the feeling started to coil in his stomach, Vincent released him. The sound that left him was out of his control as he let Vincent know that he was disappointed. “Why’d you stop?” Cloud whined as he tugged on his dark hair trying to get him to finish what he had started.

“I have no intention of stopping.” Vincent’s deep voice rumbled. Cloud then felt what he was doing next. A warm finger pressed against his entrance and it made him swallow hard. He involuntarily spread his legs wider and looked to the lube. Vincent’s thin lips turned up in one corner as he reached for it. “I thought you would like something more.”

“Hell yeah,” he said as Vincent slicked a finger. Cloud reached down to his cock and squeezed himself firmly as Vincent worked. The intrusion caused him to close his eyes as he took deep calming breaths. The first part of sex was always annoying and not as enjoyable as the next part. The gunman was being gentle but he wasn’t taking his time either. Cloud did his best to relax and let the gunman work and he was soon rewarded with a sharp feeling of pleasure. 

“Fuck,” Cloud whimpered as Vincent did it again. He bit his lip and looked at the gunman who looked like a cat that got the cream. 

“In a moment or two and you’ll get your wish.” Vincent’s smug level rose a couple of degrees.

“Did you grab the condom?” Cloud asked to see it appear in his gauntleted hand, being held carefully between sharp fingertips. Cloud smiled and then was reduced to moaning and bucking his hips as Vincent pressed against the sweet spot inside of him.

“Soon,” Vincent crooned as he removed his fingers from inside of him. Cloud grunted at the loss of pressure but didn’t complain as Vincent worked quickly and efficiently on the packaging. Cloud began to stroke his cock as Vincent unrolled the condom onto his impressive dick and covered it with lube.

Without another word, Vincent grabbed one of his legs and placed it on his shoulder and moved him so that the other one so it wrapped around his waist. Cloud quickly used his leg for leverage to try to push him closer and hurry it up. 

“Impatient,” Vincent said as he lined himself up. Cloud felt the pressure as the gunman started to push in. Cloud held his breath as the warmth started to fill him and he gripped his own cock tightly. He could feel himself throbbing with need but waited until he felt Vincent all the way in before taking another breath in. 

“Yes,” Cloud hissed and used his leg to ensure Vincent stayed close. The gunman grunted as he moved back and forth to position himself better. Cloud panted at his actions and stroked his cock again in a slow motion. Vincent started to move but it was to slow; to gentle.

Cloud wanted more. “Faster.”

Vincent gauntleted hand wrapped pressed harder into leg. The metal was still cold; a startling contrast to the warm hand that was on his hip. He could feel the sharpness and the threat that it might cut into his leg. The gunman picked up his speed and bared his teeth as he started to go at a punishing pace.

It was exactly what Cloud wanted and needed. He closed his eyes and let himself go. His hand worked furiously on his own cock as Vincent found the perfect angle as he pounded inside of him, causing him to hit his head against the headboard. He tilted his head to the side so that it would stop doing that and Vincent showed how strong that he was by pulling him a bit further down to stop the unintended assault. 

Cloud swore as he was repositioned and Vincent resumed the steady fucking. He could feel the gauntlet cut his skin but Vincent didn’t stop and Cloud did not want him too.

His own hand moved at the pace that Vincent set. Vincent hardly made any noises as he moved but Cloud could see his face change as his body started to stiffen. He breathed heavily through his nose and clenched his teeth.

That was enough for Cloud to feel the long tension building in his stomach and his own breathing became shallow. He tensed his legs around Vincent’s waist and arched his back into his thrusting. The arch was enough so that Vincent was now not just rubbing at his prostate but hitting it on directly. 

Cloud lost control. He let out a strangled scream as he came. He tightened his grip around Vincent and he could feel the claw cut into his thigh, only making the orgasm even more intense. Vincent gave last hard thrust and a quiet grunt. It took Cloud a few moments to be able to focus on Vincent to see him panting above him.

Cloud looked down at the mess he had made on his chest and smirked, at little embarrassed at how excited he had been for the whole encounter. He loosened his legs and Vincent slipped out of him. He quickly went to grab the condom and went off to the bathroom. Cloud didn’t have that much energy as he lay sprawled on the bed with cooling come on his chest and warm blood leaking out of his thigh.

Vincent returned with two clothes. One he quickly placed on his thigh and put pressure on it and the other was warm and damp. He placed it over his soft cock and hand that was still holding it. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Cloud said as he reached for a pillow to put under his head. “That was great.”

“The cut. I should’ve kept the hand off you,” Vincent stated and looked away from him.

Cloud rolled his eyes. “It’ll heal and it’s not like I told you to stop or anything.” Taking the warm cloth in his hand and starting to wipe the come off his chest. 

Vincent grunted and looked at him through his hair. “You should have. I could have hurt you.”

Cloud shook his head. “I didn’t want you to stop.” He tilted his head to the side and admired Vincent. For a man that had been asleep in a coffin for more than twenty years or more, he was in pretty good muscular conditions, despite the array of scars that littered his body. “Thanks for the date.”

Vincent smirked, the gloom lifting from his face. “We will have to do it again sometime,” Vincent countered as he checked the cut. “You’re already healing.”

“It was nothing I couldn’t handle.” Cloud looked at the five cuts on his thigh as Vincent pulled the cloth back. The cloth was already thick with blood but the wounds weren’t bleeding any longer and were starting to scab. By morning, he wouldn’t have anything to worry about and he wouldn’t even have a limp … well, at least from the cut.

He felt better than he had in a long time. The sex had let him get all his frustrations out for a moment and allow him to forget. “I feel like I have been very well fucked.”

Vincent sat straight, as his face turned red and looked stunned. He looked like he was trying to speak as his mouth opened but no words came out of it. Cloud couldn't help but chuckle at the other man. He hoisted himself up, grabbed the back of his head, ignoring his weak protests about his leg and kissed the frazzled gunman. 

It was not a deep kiss, but a kiss to pull him out of his shock and it did the trick. “It was a great way to break the tension,” Cloud said. “I think I can sleep soundly tonight.”

“I should go back and try not to smother Cid,” Vincent whispered.

“There is enough room in here,” Cloud countered, pressing his forehead against his. “No commitment for later, if that is what you’re worried about.”

Vincent was silent for a moment and when he finally spoke, it was a whisper, “I’ll stay, but I doubt I will sleep.”

Cloud lay back down on the bed and hummed. “Whatever.” He was still smiling when he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Waking up in the morning he didn’t really expect to see Vincent there but he was. The gunman was fully dressed, sitting at the small table with his legs crossed, reading a newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee. Cloud was covered in a blanket, his thigh bandaged and there was no sign that they had a brief but intense fucking session a couple hours earlier.

He felt relaxed, invigorated, and ready to continue the journey.

“Morning,” Cloud mumbled and yawned. “Are the others up yet?”

“I thought I heard Yuffie yelling in the hall. I decided it was better not to check on it.” Vincent said. “Coffee?”

Cloud nodded and crawled out of the bed. He didn’t bother to get dressed as he went to the table and found a coffee already made in the way that he liked it; two sugars and two creams and cool enough so that he won’t scald his tongue.

Vincent had paid attention.

Cloud also noted how Vincent eyes followed him as he walked across the room. Cloud took a large gulp and moaned with pleasure that you can only get from that first sip of coffee in the morning.

“I’m going to shower and then we can go talk to Dio,” Cloud stated as he put the half drunk cup down. “You should go wake Cid. You’re the only one that he won’t curse at.”

“It’s because I make sure that he has a cup of tea before he really opens his eyes,” Vincent said. “He’s a simple man and has simple pleasures.”

Cloud snorted with amusement and started to the bathroom to take advantage of the shower facilities before they had to hit the road again.

Vincent’s voice followed him, “I’m going to hold you to another date.”

Cloud turned and nodded. “Only if we go and see a real play.”


End file.
